All That Remains
by Archosy
Summary: After a surprising letter from Dumbledore, Hermione is hurdled into the past with the Marauders. Hermione knowingly bears the knowledge of what will become of her newfound friends, but can she stop it from happening? R&R!
1. Dumbledore's Will

**Author's Note:** I read a Remus/Hermione fanfiction and I must say I'm addicted. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Dedication: **This is to Sheena, I couldn't have written it without you.

_

* * *

_

Papers shifted around to give a rustling noise as Hermione Granger placed them on the bed behind her from their resting place on the desk. They were completely strewn about, so she just figured she could tidy them up a bit. Picking them up once more, she tried to straighten them up even more before resorting to the very next set of papers beside her and placing them beside the first set. Even though she'd cleaned this desk three times already today, she felt that it still had some work left to do. Mumbling a charm, she smiled as she saw her reflection in the desk, despite the small carvings etched into the wood.

Cleaning.

She had taken up cleaning recently as though it were a hobby. A better term for her cleaning would be an addiction. Cleaning was never her thing. Sure, she liked things to be neat and tidy and easy to locate, but that didn't mean she liked to clean nonstop to pick up messes. She would much prefer to just not make a mess at all. At the headquarters of the Order though, things were never just going to stay simply clean. Compulsive cleaning, she had been cleaning straight for the past week.

Distractions are always a friend to those who need them.

For Hermione, this was one of those times. This big old building could get very lonely at times, especially compared to how many people were inhabiting it. Of course there were many people around, but it didn't compare to the vast size of their surroundings. Plus, it was especially quiet for Hermione, seeing as how she was the only remaining one of the trio left at Headquarters.

Harry and Ron had located their next target, the next Horcrux. Hermione was overjoyed that they had discovered where the Horcrux was, and that they would now be able to get on with their journey of searching for the rest. Though, she was deflated to learn that she wasn't invited along on this mission. The boys had told her that it was too dangerous for her to come along with them. Being Hermione, she argued back, saying she'd been through just as much, and was able. But the Order forbid her on the mission, saying she needed to stay behind and help them in case any other missions came up.

Today was both a lonely one and one to be happy about for Hermione. Harry and Ron had been gone a whole month now, so they were expected back by today. It wasn't believed to be too far off, so Hermione was tidying up for the welcome home party the Order was pitching in to welcome the boys home with open arms. What was a little encouragement? It was their first mission after all.

A week without the two kept Hermione busy with her research, but that didn't really take her as long as she would have liked. Within a few days she had already looked over everything they had, and everything that felt important to her research. Even the nonimportant material, she found a reason to busy herself, she even checked over what she'd already read not twice, but three times. This was where her cleaning fancy began. It was a very nice distraction, with a lot to be done in such a large area.

Despite her cleaning, Hermione knew it was pointless. Within a mere amount of an hour or two, all her effort would be ended. The entire house would be filled with trash, no doubt. It was worth it however, given that within a few minutes, Harry and Ron would be home. An owl had come earlier that morning to let them know how everything had went. Hermione was just grateful that they were still safe.

Almost as if on cue, Mrs. Weasley came in to let Hermione know that Harry and Ron had just arrived. Hermione smiled, hearing the music playing and light cheering already. Walking around the corner, Hermione stumbled backwards as two massive figures pounced on her. Trying to keep her balance, she wrapped her arms around the two that she already knew who it was without having to look at them. "We missed you! Have you grown?"

Even at the silly comment, Hermione couldn't help but smile. It seemed more than a month when she'd last seen them like this, "It's only been a month! I'm pretty sure I'm not growing anymore." she laughed, looking up at her 5'4'' figure. Startled, she jumped, as she heard the noise of someone apparating into the room.

As usual, it was Fred and George. They still hadn't gotten over the deal of using magic whenever they pleased now. Hermione didn't have to turn around to see the smirk on their faces, "Of course, you know they're not talking about your height," the boys chorused.

Ron flushed red, and grabbed a pillow nearby to throw at his brothers. "Shut up, you two. Bloody wankers," Releasing Hermione from the awkward moment then, Ron ran a hand through his hair. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder, grinning at his friend's red face. Ron wasn't as easy to take that kind of remark involving him and Hermione, at least not as well as Harry could turn it into a joke.

"Has there been any news yet?" Harry's voice caught her attention. Even though he hadn't been specific, Hermione immediately knew what he was talking about.They had been waiting very long for their former headmaster's will, knowing whatever lie in it would help them on their quest for future horcruxes. This was the first time it had been brought up to her, especially by Harry. Most of them had just made a silent agreement as not to bring it up unless it needed to be.

She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Harry, we haven't gotten any word from the Ministry. Arthur's gone now to try to get it, he wanted you to have good news when you two arrived home. The Ministry feels like they need to look through everything to make sure he hasn't hidden anything,"

Harry's grip around the armchair tightened, "That's an invasion of his privacy. They can't do that," Ron gave a glance towards Hermione who smiled weakly.

"That's why Arthur's up there, he's trying to secure some things to make sure the Ministry doesn't sort through everything. He said something about letters being involved, so he's trying to make sure they don't read them just to perform some charms. At the very least he should be able to make sure they don't read our letters." Hermione tried to reassure her friend, who nodded in reply. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to darken the mood. Let's not brood over things, please. It's supposed to be a happy occasion,"

"Hermione, you won't believe it," Ron was always handy for changing the subject, Hermione smiled. "The mission, it was amazing. More exciting than I thought it'd be," The two told their story to Hermione, who listened with deep interest of how they overcame one of the obstacles left in their way to restoring peace in the Wizarding World. The thought of it was enough reason to have a party. She hadn't realized how much she'd forgotten about Ron's freckles and Harry's dimples. A wave of emotion came over her, but she maintained her composure, not wanting to upset the happy occasion. But oh, how she had missed them.

It was such a wave of how much difference the boys made it around the house. Hermione had forgotten how easily they could lighten a situation by just coming in the room. Molly came through the door of the kitchen, a wide grin set on Harry and Ron as she took them into a hug. By Ron's squeaking of needing air, she laughed lightly before releasing them from her grasp.

Hermione glanced over towards the corner of the room where Remus and Tonks were joking with each other, causing Hermione to smile. For the last two weeks the two had always been fighting. These arguments always left Remus sighing of exhaustion and Tonks crying. Hermione was worried that the two might end up quarreling to end their relationship soon with the rate things were going, so it was a relief to see them smiling and laughing once again with each other.

"Where's Harry gotten to? I can't seem to find him anywhere around the house." Molly questioned a few minutes later.

"I can go search for him outside, if you'd like." Hermione offered.

Molly nodded eagerly, "Yes dear, please. Even if this is Headquarters, he can't just go running around anywhere he pleases. Goodness, the boy will be the death of me."

She went on even as Hermione exited through the doors. It hadn't even taken her long to find her raven haired friend. Just walking around the corner she found him sitting doubled over on a bench with his fingers against his temples. Sitting down beside him, she placed a comforting hand on his arm lightly, causing him to look up at her. "Harry?"

Before Harry could even reply, they heard Molly calling them inside again. "Arthur's back! He's got the letters! Come on in!" Harry and Hermione didn't need to be told more before they were rushing in the doors. Harry was envoloped in a large hug with Ron by Mr. Weasley. Hermione looked to notice he had three envelopes in his hand, one of the letters had her name scrawled neatly across the front. Her heart was pounding. What would Dumbledore have to say to her? "Oh, Arthur, put them down, let's get on with it."

The two were released and joined the group that had taken rest in the living room. The three took seats beside each other on a sofa as Arthur stood before them. "I didn't get to take everything, there were much more charms they wanted to run - "

Tonks had interrupted him. "Surely they would know that Dumbledore wouldn't put a curse or jinx in his items. Honestly!"

"Aye, that's mostly from the Ministry's newest intelligence. They've become more and more incompetent since Dumbledore left," Moody grumbled.

"Yes, er - shall I carry on?" Arthur asked, receiving nods around the room. "Right then, they did do the regulatory spells to check if he had anything hidden, but I was able to keep them from reading what he'd written. I haven't looked at them myself, you'll be the first ones, as it should be," He handed each of the three a small envelope like the one Hermione had seen shortly ago, with each of their names written on it. Carefully, Hermione opened up the seal from her letter and read the last words to her from her once beloved headmaster.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I assume since you are reading this that I have passed on. Please do not let my death intrude on yours, Harry's, or Ronald's lives. I would much prefer it you continue on, not letting this set you back on your quest to defeat Voldemort. _

_Forgive me for being short and to the point. There isn't very much time to be able to do these things, including writing three letters to students, hoping to get my point across. I assume I have told you three about Voldemort's Horcruxes by now. I hope you can all find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them, I am sorry I could not be of further assistance to them. _

_There is, Miss Granger, one grand favor I can ask of you. It is a lot to ask of in just a letter, especially when you are not even eighteen years old. For the past year, I've noticed much as many have at how large Voldemort's army is getting. It is much larger than any had imagined, and I fear even with the Horcruxes destroyed, we will lose far too many casualties in this war. By statistics I've searched, I fear there may be trouble recreating civilization. Yes, I fear that many deaths. Lord Voldemort's army is vast, and is only growing larger by the day._

_After extensive research, I've found if I could find someone to go back in time and change the course of certain events. Someone just to go back in time that could make minor actions that could change the future and the war significantly. What actions, I do not know to be sure. Perhaps help save some from the lifetime of servitude of Voldemort, perhaps help prevent deaths. Any of this would help our side rather largely, and it is very important to be done so. For if it is not, I fear that we might just lose this war. Not in the sense of Voldemort taking over, but society as a whole. _

_I know that it is asking very much of someone as young as you, and I sincerel apologize. But I would like to entrust this mission in the hands of you. Please do not discourage yourself in the idea that you cannot do this. If I had any doubts in you, I would have attempted to find someone else for this. You are the perfect candidate to do this, you are the smartest witch of your age, you have courage and fierce loyalty. There is no one better I could think of for a mission such as this. _

_I am sorry to say that if you make this sacrifice for the Wizarding World, there is a high chance that you will be unable to return. You would have to forget Ron and Harry, and live out your life in the past as if it were your life in the present. I am not saying you have to do this, I would not want to burden you of something you are not willing to do. If you decided to take this risk though, the Wizarding World and myself would personally thank you for the honor you've done to help Harry and our society for peace._

_If you do choose to take up this mission, just inform Arthur and Mad-Eye Moody, I'm positive they will know what to do. This is a time when one must come to decide between the path of what is right, and what is easy. However, you are the one to determine which path is which. Hermione, please to not allow guilt to decide for you, nothing can make this decision for you but your heart. I believe in you and your loyalty to make the right decision. _

_Sincerely and the Best of Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_


	2. Questioning Time

**Author's Note:** I won't be updating for a bit, given I have graduation exams coming up this week. Yikes! I hope you like this chapter though. Next up, Hermione finally meets the Marauders in their prime.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

By the time Hermione had been reading the last lines, her hand was shaking so badly for it to almost be unable to be read. Looking up, she could see that everyone was staring at her in concern, even Ron and Harry. Her head was spinning. Mere minutes ago she had been sitting there having a friendly conversation with her friends. Now she was being asked to throw everything away, just to go back in time and forget everything and everyone she'd ever known in the future?

But it's to contribute to the better of the Wizarding World...A small voice in her head argued.

Still, was it worth getting rid of everything? Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, everyone. All of them, gone. Like the letter said, she probably wouldn't ever see them again. It was like a stake in her heart, especially after just getting to see both of them again for the first time in a whole month. Then to be told that if she took up a mission to attempt to help them, she would probably never see them again. Life would just...go on without her. As if she never existed. It was hard to believe that it was actually an option, even if it wasn't one she was very willing to take at the moment.

More parchment came from the large envelope that had enclosed Hermione's letter. Unfolding it, Hermione looked upon it in shock. There it was, all of Dumbledore's research to back up his letter. There were statements, statistics, everything. Hermione hadn't ever considered this much into how much of an impact the war would have on their side as well. With how strong supporting his writings were, it was hard to believe that the Wizarding World would be able to even continue after the war.

With Voldemort defeated, they may as well just get rid of society as it is. These statistics were very harsh, it would take years and years to get a successful population back. Basically, if she didn't do this society would be gone. Just like Dumbledore had said. It was unbelievable at how serious and real the situation was now that she had the proof right in front of her eyes.

Did Dumbledore really trust her enough to risk this much? He was just...entrusting all of this in Hermione, like he knew she wouldn't deny it. Though, Hermione didn't know if she would or not herself. She was extremely flattered that Dumbledore risked so much to put his faith in her. It was a simple letter, and she could have just refused it flat, ruining all of the research Dumbledore had done and worked on.

There was too much left for her here, too much to experiences she hadn't had yet. She wanted to fall in love, get married and have a family, have much more memories with everyone, help Harry fight side by side with Voldemort. If she took up this mission, according to Dumbledore, it would aide to Harry's battle to Voldemort. Not by his side as Hermione would have wished, but the statements were claiming she would be helping him tremendously in the long run.

If she chose to go, It meant she could save lives...It was the purpose of the mission after all. Were there specific lives he was implying that she should save? Harry's parents? Frank and Alice Longbottom? Sirius?..There were so many people she could save, she could spare her friends so much pain from the future. Harry and Neville would have a home with loving parents to go home to. She could try to help ensure that Bill and Lavender didn't get attacked by Greyback on the night of the Death Eater attack. Sure she wasn't fond of Lavender, but she would never wish something so horrid upon the girl.

While Hermione was absorbed in her thoughts, Ron had taken the letter from her hands once seeing her shaken expression. Him and Harry looked onto it together as they read word for word exactly what Hermione had. It only confirmed that it was true, Dumbledore was asking her to leave. Laying the letter down in their lap, they had a stunned look upon their face. "You're not going," Ron said simply.

Hermione shook her head, regaining her thoughts. Ron had brought her back, but not with as nice words as she would have liked. This was just the kind of thing that had always infuriated her, he wasn't one to tell her what to do. "Excuse me? I believe I'm capable of making the decision myself." Hermione bit her tongue from sounding too cold to her friend. Even though he knew how to test her temper, she wanted to keep it in check seeing as how it was their first night back.

"You can't be serious. This is completely bonkers! You aren't going to go!" Ron clenched his fists as he stood up.

"You aren't to decide what I do and what I don't!" She barked back.

Ron's face reddened as his temper flared. "You bloody well aren't going! He can't just expect you to throw your life away like some - "

"Like some what, Ron?" Hermione glared at him, waiting for a reply that she knew he wouldn't give. "It wouldn't be throwing my life away, anyways. It would be helping Harry," She replied.

Harry looked up at her. "Hermione, you know I wouldn't want you to do this. Even if Dumbledore thought it would help, I couldn't ask you to do something like this."

Hermione's expression didn't change. These two hadn't seen the second piece of parchment. They hadn't seen everything that she had. It wasn't just her choosing to stay or go. This decided how much death would impact them after the war. She could go and try to save the lives of those lost too early. Or she would stay and have to watch society crumble before her eyes. It would be even more painful to see it happen, now that she knew she could have done something to save the situation from happening.

"Too bad you didn't ask me to do anything, Harry. Dumbledore did." Hermione glanced at him. "And I will decide myself whether I will respect Dumbledore's wishes and do as he asked me."

While they were arguing, the others had been reading her letter to better understand why the two were arguing. Molly had paled, and everyone was just gazing upon Hermione and Ron. "Hermione - " Arthur began. "Why don't you sleep on it? It is an awful big decision to make," He spoke lightly.

Hermione simply nodded, not taking her eyes off of her two best friends. "Hermione, I still can't let you," Harry interjected. "I mean, this is your life we're talking about. Not just some vacation. I can't let you do it just for me, I couldn't live knowing I'd let you just leave."

"I've done told you, Harry. You didn't ask me. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Ron began to roll his eyes at her. "Please, we all know you aren't going to do it."

Hermione looked at both of them, outraged. She was sure Ron's temper had gotten the best of him, but it still made her furious at their statements. How dare Ron accuse her of cowardice?

"Ron, have you been hit on the head? Or did you just forget the past seven years? Don't you dare accuse me of backing out of what I set my mind to. You know as good as anything that I was right there in our first year, helping to search for the Sorceror's Stone. I helped you learn what the creature was that was paralyzing the students in second year, falling under it's attack myself. Had I not been, I would have been right down there in that chamber with both of you. I would have helped find Ginny if I knew or was capable. And you know that."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Third year, I believe I went back in time with Harry to help him save Sirius from getting the Dementor's Kiss." Harry winced at her harsh sentence. "I helped you figure out that Lupin was a werewolf. In our fourth year, we both helped Harry prepare for that tournament." Hermione glared at him. "Fifth year, I was right there beside you in that Department of Mysteries. I was right beside you battling those Death Eaters, just like you, Harry, and Ginny and all of our other friends. Merlin, I almost died trying to protect Harry, just like you would have."

No one dared interrupt her as she continued on her speech. "Our sixth year, I was there battling all those Death Eaters once again. I didn't back down just because of what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. I wanted to avenge people who had fallen just as you. So I stood up in the face of fear and I fought like hell. I took down Death Eaters with you, I didn't just sit on the sidelines. Did Lavender try to get you to forget all those times? Bloody hell Ron, I saw her be attacked by Greyback. While she was being clawed at, and bitten, I was standing there behind them. I wish I could have done more, but I did what I coulld. I cursed him away, luring him towards me. I dragged him away from her and onto me so he wouldn't kill her because I could only think of how you would feel if anything had happened to her. She may not be the same Lavender anymore, but I like to think that I at least gave her the chance to live," Ron paled as Hermione said this.

By now, she was already shaking. "Unless you've forgotten that I was with you all those times, I suggest you refresh your memory." Hermione had never looked more angry towards Ron. "Just like you, I saw the horrors of someone be murdered, knowing I couldn't do anything to save them. I've watched people killed just as you have. I may not have the burden of a scar on my forehead to show it, but I've fought against death, just like all of us have."

Ron finally chose the moment to look back up at Hermione. She was breathing heavy, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Hermione - "

She shook her head. "Don't, Ron. If I don't deserve my chance to make a difference like all of you are, then I don't know what kind of friend I would be. I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch people die, not when I know that I could have helped it. I'm going to make this decision of my own free will, whether you like it or not." Hermione finished passionately before storming up the stairs and off to bed. Thousands of thoughts running through her head as she stalked up the stairs, leaving the group stunned in silence.

"Oh, hi Mr. Weasley," Hermione apologized for bumping into him. He shook his hand in the air, waving the problem aside. It seemed as though it had been much longer than just last night that Hermione received the letter from Dumbledore. The house was hectic today, so it was paid less attention than last night. Hermione was a bit grateful for that, it gave her much more time to herself to help sort things out.

"It's fine, Hermione. May I see you for a second for a private matter? Me and Molly would like to discuss a few things with you." Arthur motioned for her to go through the door and into the spare room where Molly was waiting. Hermione complied slowly, walking inside to hear Arthur shut the door. "Now as you know, you've been asked to do a very large mission requested by Dumbledore," Arthur began.

Hermione merely nodded, already aware of what was going on. Molly looked away from her. "Arthur, I'm sorry, I just don't think she should do it. Even Dumbledore knew that meddling with time is against Ministry law. And what he's asking of her would be breaking many of them. She just can't!"

Hermione was taken aback. Even Mrs. Weasley was against her going? "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but over the last few days I've been thinking about it. I've weighed out the pros and cons of the situation, reread over all the statistics, and I've made my decision," Hermione gulped, but held up a finger to silence Molly from saying something. "And I-I'm going to go," Hermione choked out the words, instant shock etched onto the two's faces.

"I know you're going to say I can't or I shouldn't, but I have to disagree. I really think I can do it. Believe me, I've given this a lot of thought, practically all night. It's my life I'm choosing to give up, after all." Molly looked away as that was being phrased. "You both know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do this. I'm not saying I'm doing this just because of that, but think about the difference it will make. I'm almost positive you saw the statistics after I left."

Arthur nodded slowly but put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, this doesn't mean the mission needs to be abandoned completely. You aren't the only person that has to do it, we can send another. Someone who doesn't have their whole life ahead of them."

"No," Hermione began, shaking his hand off her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going whether you want me to or not. I could help save James, Lily, and Sirius! They wouldn't have to die too early, they could live out their lives just like they were supposed to. I could help all those people and they could help us in the war...I could try to save Bill..." Hermione spoke quietly, Molly paling at the words.

"Dear, he doesn't need saving," Molly shook her head. "He just has another rough patch to get through." She still hadn't come fully to terms with Bill's accident, even though it was apparent every time him and Fleur visited.

Hermione threw her hands in the air in frustration. "But don't you see that I could save him from having to deal with that!? He may not be as Remus, but I could still help him from having to deal with that trauma. If I can do things right, I could help all those people. The letter said Mr. Weasley and Moody were the ones I needed to help me go back. If you don't support me, I'll find my own means to go," Hermione paused, hoping her words would sink in. "But I do hope I have your blessing when I leave." Hermione added in a whisper.

Arthur sighed, a slight pained expression on his face. "I suggest you tell everyone, and hold nothing back. I'm afraid this will be the last time you see them." Hermione flung her arms around him in gratitude while Molly still looked upon them in shock. "I'll consult with Moody shortly to discuss your travel," Arthur's breath seemed to catch as he spoke. Something as large as this was hard to wrap up, but it was painful all the same. To him and Molly, it was like losing one of their children.

Molly's eyes brimmed with tears as she brought Hermione into a rather large hug. "Harry, Ron,...Ginny," Her voice trailed off as she thought of their reactions to the news.

Hermione took a sharp breath. "I know, that's going to be the hardest part. I - I've known them for half of my life, I'll miss them unbearably. If they're my true friends though, they'll understand why I need to do this." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, Molly smiled weakly at her.

"Love, I want you to know I'm so very proud of you. Not many people would be willing to risk this much. You're so very special to Arthur and I, just like another little daughter."

"Thank you, Molly, I'll miss you all terribly."

Molly smiled again, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Come on now, let's get you some breakfast,"

"I can't believe you're really going," Ron mumbled from Hermione's bed as she finished packing her things. Times like these she thanked Wizards for the storage charm. Just a simple backpack and she already had everything of importance that she'd felt the need to take along, including a photo album. If she was going to go away, there was no way she was going to leave an option for her to forget them, if it was even at all possible.

Sighing, she glanced back at Ron. He looked down upon the floor. She had said all of her goodbyes except the hardest ones. Hermione had wanted to save the hardest for last. She frowned. "Yes, I'm going shortly..."

"Why can't you wait a bit longer?" Ron asked weakly. "Why can't one of us go instead? You don't have to be the only one that can do this,"

Hermione came and sat in between her best friends. A stab of pain came through her as she thought this would be the last time of them three sitting together. "Ron, this is the only thing Dumbledore asked me to do. I can't just let him down like that, there's so many people depending on me. I need to do this, for everyone, including myself. I need to go as soon as possible, Voldemort's numbers are increasing daily. And the sooner I go, the more time you have to figure out a way for me to get back." Hermione smiled at them encouragingly. She would never give up hope for her to find a way back.

"Hermione, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as often as I should have," Ron's face flushed red as he spoke. "I just can't really believe you're just...leaving. It's so hard to comprehend." Hermione took him into a hug. After all these years, Ron was finally showing a side to her she'd always been searching for. A small bit of comfort came over her with this thought.

"I love you too, I'll try to find a way back, I promise." Hermione whispered in his ear, looking at the door as Harry knocked. H

"Hi..." he mumbled awkwardly walking inside followed by a sullen Ginny.

He took a seat next to Hermione as she smiled warmly back at him. An awkward silence followed. "Please, I'm going to be gone after we go to bed. Merlin, I bet Moody and Mr. Weasley are sitting outside my door now. I want to know what your thinking. "

Harry seemed to catch his breath at this. "I know...Hermione, why do you have to do this? You could do another mission, you know that," Harry's voice quivered slightly. "There's others that are completely willing to do this themselves, they could do it instead."

"Harry, I have to do this."

"No, Hermione, you don't," Ginny interjected, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Hermione frowned. "Yes I do. Please, I don't want to leave knowing you're upset with me."

Harry cradled his head in his hands, laughing slightly at Hermione's choice of words. "Honestly Hermione, do you think we're upset with you? We're just...upset that you're leaving. We might not see you again...I don't know if I can do this without you, Hermione." Hermione noticed the fear hidden in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, I have no doubt in my mind that you are capable of doing this, just as you always have been. I have complete faith in you. Just remember I'll still be here, just in a different sense of the word. I'll be twenty years back, still supporting you and helping you along the way."

A small sob escaped Ginny before she could catch herself. "Hermione, why do you have to do this?" Ginny asked her as Harry had, her voice much less controlled.

Hermione looked in sympathy at her friends before taking them all into a hug. "I'm not just doing this because I want to, I'm doing this to help our future. Please understand, I don't want to leave you guys.You're my family, I love you all and will miss you so so much. I'll never forget you. We all knew when we entered this war that we would all have to make our own sacrifices, and this is mine. You just have to trust me on this," The three nodded silently, turning as another knock came.

The others appeared in her room, Arthur with a small vial in his hands, Hermione looked painfully at her friends. Ron was looking at the floor while Harry comforted a silently sobbing Ginny. "Okay, Hermione, please listen to me carefully. I've placed a letter addressed to Dumbledore and everything essential you need inside your backpack earlier. I'll need you to deliver it to him once you arrive in the past, and he can help you decide on what action you must take afterwards. I'm sorry I can't provide you with more information, but hopefully it will do."

Hermione nodded along, taking in all of the instructions. "First and foremost, until you are told otherwise, you are to tell no one of your origin. You just need to take this potion, and you will wake up in the past. We're already working on finding a way for you to return, so don't worry. We won't stop until we do, even if it's five years later." Hermione gasped slightly at the thought of being away from everyone for five years. Suddenly the situation seemed more real than ever.

"Okay," Hermione said, taking the vial into her shaking hands.

Looking at everyone, she glanced at Harry, Ginny, and Ron last as she laid down on the bed. Gulping the potion down, Hermione grimaced at the bitterness of it. Almost instantly, the potion took effect and Hermione allowed the deep sleep to come over her, her last seeing tears falling down the faces of her best friends.


	3. Warm Welcoming?

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

"Will she be alright?"

"She has to be, she didn't appear to be injured or anything, and Pomfrey didn't notice any curses or jinxes on her."

"D'you think she'll prefer my hair like this? Or the first way?"

"Honestly, Padfoot,"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she heard a group of unfamiliar voices around her. Squinting her eyes from the harsh ray of sunlight, she silently thanked whoever drew the curtains over the windows. Currently all she could see was nothing but blobs of figures. Blinking a few times, she waited for her vision to refocus as she noticed the group had turned their attention on her.

"Out, out! I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to stay. You woke the poor girl up." the feminine voice shoo'ed. Hermione guessed that it was Madame Pomfrey, but she didn't remember Madame Pomfrey ever sounding that young.

"Aha! The beautiful lady awakens!" A boy with messy black hair ginned triumphantly. Next to him, a boy with similar hair color and style jabbed him in the ribs. Hermione noted the only thing you could really use to tell the difference was their bone structure, and that the second wore glasses.

"Could you not even wait to introduce yourself to a post-unconcious person?" Another sitting in a chair slightly farther off commented while rolling his eyes at his friend. His sandy blonde hair hung loose, barely above his eyes. It seemed to be the shortest hair among the three. Hermione looked upon the group in confusion. None of these boys looked familiar before to her, so why were they here visiting her?

Everything was spinning for Hermione, a million questions were running through her head. Why was she in the Hospital Wing? Why was she back in Hogwarts? Who were these people? Focusing more on the boys once more, her eyes widened as she almost called out for 'Harry'. It was so obvious, the boy was an exact replica of Harry practically.

"I'm sorry, but - who are you?" Hermione questioned silently. "Where am I?"

"You're in Hogwarts," The boy with the glasses spoke wearily. "I'm James Potter."

"And I, madame, am Sirius Black." Sirius winked at her. A cough from James caught Sirius's attention. "Oh, and that over there's Remus Lupin," Sirius pointed to the boy in the chair with a slight smirk on his face. He looked up from his book and smiled warmly at her before rolling his eyes at Sirius.

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears. Suddenly, everything came back to her. The party, the letter, the mission. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were gone...and here she was, sitting in front of all the people that Harry had missed so many years with. "I-I'm Hermione." Hermione wondered for a second whether it was safe to use her last name or not, but concluded that her being muggleborn wouldn't affect the future..she hoped. "Hermione Granger."

It felt so wrong, and overwhelming. She didn't deserve this. Harry deserved this. He deserved to have the chance to spend with the parents he never really had the time to get to know. All those years he never had with them, and here they were right beside his own father and godfather in their teenage years. Hermione corrected herself, it was the point of her mission after all, to save lives for the war. James, Lily, and Sirius would be the first on her list to save.

This entire mission was for her to aide the war, to have more availability for people to help against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Would it still prove any difference, though? Would James, Lily, and Sirius still suffer deaths they didn't deserve, only at different points in time? Hermione argued with herself, it still would make a difference to Harry. He would have plenty more time to spend with his family than he never had before, Hermione would make sure of that. "Are you alright?" Hermione never caught the voice that asked her.

Looking over to the table beside her, Hermione remembered the letter Arthur had told her he had written. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore," She nodded weakly, a wave of emotion coming over her at the thought of seeing her Headmaster once more before his death. When Madame Pomfrey attempted to protest, Hermione shook her head furiously. "N - no, I need to. It's urgent."

Madame Pomfrey sighed in defeat, already catching onto Hermione's stubbornness. "Alright, you'll need an escort to make sure you don't get lost or get to weak on your way. Potter or Lupin, would you mind?"

Both boys shook their heads. "Why can't I?" Sirius pouted, wishing to seal some private time with Hermione.

"Because I know you, Black." Remus and James laughed aloud. "And plus, Lupin's a prefect and Potter's head boy, more the reason for one of them rather than you," Madam Pomfrey scolded as the remaining three boys snickered at their friend's fallen expression.

"I'll show her there. Besides, I need to ask him something myself." Remus offered lightly, rising from his chair to help Hermione to her feet.

Hermione muttered a 'thank you' as he helped her. Grabbing her bag, she held it closely to her as though it were a treasured possession. It _was_a treasured possession. It was all she had left of her life with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She wasn't going to let it go anywhere if she could help it. A tear fell from her eye before she could catch herself. Unfortunately, Remus seemed to be the observant type.

"Is there something the matter?" When he saw Hermione turn to face him, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business." He apologized. "Wonderful impression, isn't it? A nosy git." Remus laughed at himself.

"It's completely fine...First impressions of people are never the best. I'm more than positive mine wasn't..." Hermione smiled, but it disappeared not even a second later. "I was just thinking about my friends back home," She finished quietly.

"I'm sorry...But if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from? I mean, I haven't seen you before and I'm pretty sure you didn't just appear by the lake out of thin air," Hermione would have laughed at the irony.

"It's complicated. I - I'm an exchange student. Yes, that's it, I guess you could call it that. I was homeschooled actually, ever since I was 11 by my mum." Hermione was relieved she could come up with a story in time. If she'd claimed Beauxbatons she should have records and such, but not if she was by homeschool. There would be no official evidence to disprove her story, or at least not so far. She gave herself a pat on the back, well, not literally.

"Oh?" Remus asked, interested.

Hermione nodded, and looked down. "Yes, by my mum."

"She must be a very talented witch, then. To school someone by themselves, I didn't think anyone did that anymore." Remus finished, looking around the corridor.

"My mother was a brilliant woman," Hermione gushed in admirance. "But she - she died over the summer," Hermione scolded herself for wanting to cry again. At least she was laying down _some_truth. Remus had already caught on to the fact once she'd used the past tense of Hermione discussing her mother, but didn't want to pry any more than he already had.

"I'm sorry..."

Hermione tried her best to smile at her former professor, it seemed he would easily become her friend, or at least easy to talk to. "Don't be, she lived her life just as she would have liked...it was just cut short..." Hermione trailed off, and attempted to change the subject. She didn't want to get too deep into her lie just yet without having time to construct a proper one. "So, those friends of yours..."

"Ah, James and Sirius. Yes, they are two of a kind, they are. Too bad Peter wasn't there, he was gone back to the dorms for something. You would've liked him," Remus grinned. Hermione's eyes widened momentarily at the recognition. For a while, she'd completely forgotten about the last remaining and fourth Marauder. The one that she'd come to loathe; the one that was responsible for devastation. Maybe the topic change wasn't the best decision after all, she didn't want her anger to throw any suspicion up.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

Taking another look at him, she hadn't noticed at first how frail he looked at first. The paleness of his complexion was startling, as were the bags under his eyes. Hermione guessed it was a full moon recently, she wouldn't know for sure seeing as how the dates had been changed in her time. Still, even with the setbacks, he did have a handsome appearance. Light brown hair touseled above his eyes, it looked as though he hadn't brushed it today.

"We're here," Remus spoke the password as the gargoyle let them through. The room didn't look very much different to Hermione. Given, a few items and furniture were rearranged, but it still had the same design. It was as though she had just visited it yesterday. Damn, there were the tears again. Hermione forced them back as she faced the headmaster. Here he was, so wise and helpful, and unaware of his future death by someone he trusted.

Dumbledore still had the same basic apperance, minus a few wrinkles, that is. "Ah, Mr. Lupin, it's good to see you again. Might I ask who your friend is?" He questioned, giving a look towards Hermione.

Remus glanced towards her as well, making her shift uncomfortably. She didn't like all eyes on her, even if it was only two people. "Sir, I'm Hermione Granger. I, uhm," Hermione was suddenly at a loss for words. What was she going to say? _Sorry, but your future dead self sent me back into the past to help save your students from dying so I'm disrupting your future? Would you mind helping me break Wizarding Laws?_

Well, that obviously wouldn't work. Not even in the Wizarding World was actual time travel normal. True, there were time turners, and the occasional accidents where the time turner's broke. But from the records Hermione knew of, there wasn't anyone(except for the rare few) that had intentionally went into the past to change the course of the future. All she could do was hope the letter was convincing enough. She was going to sound mad as it was. "I'm Hermione Granger, sir. I need to speak with you in private Professor, if you don't mind."

Remus and Dumbledore both nodded in acknowledgement as Remus stepped outside, leaving the two in a moment's silence. "Now, Mrs...Granger, what is it you would like to speak with me about?" Dumbledore questioned.

"You see, sir, I'm ...not really from here, to put it lightly." At Dumbledore's expression, Hermione explained further. "I'm from the future..I was sent here as a task for The Order." Hermione noticed Dumbledore's eyes flicker at her mentioning The Order.

Dumbledore looked bewildered. "How is this so? How do you know of The Order, and be so young to partake in something for them?" Hermione said nothing, but handed him what Arthur had given her before her departure. Hermione didn't know what was written, but she noticed that Arthur had included her letter Dumbledore had sent her along with all the statistics that came with it.

Once Dumbledore had finished reading(which didn't take very long, surprising Hermione), Hermione was anxious as to whether he believed her or not. She couldn't tell by his expression, it was unreadable. "Is there something you can tell me to prove your statement?"

Hermione looked back at the door where Remus was waiting quietly. "Remus Lupin is a werewolf, he was bitten as a small child. Sirius Black's been kicked out of his house, and James is in love with Lily."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I guess you're going to be staying with us for a while...I take it you will be here for a seventh year?" Hermione nodded eagerly.

"I know you may not need one, but I am assigning you a guide to the halls of Hogwarts, for appearance-wise mostly." Dumbledore smiled at her, Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved. "I'm sending for the Head Girl now, but while we wait - would you mind elaborating to me a bit more?"

Hermione thought for a moment, would Dumbledore knowing specific information alter the course of anyone's future? Hermione spoke cautiously, "Sir, as you can see, we're in terrible numbers, I intend to help by saving the lives of students here. The ones that could help us, well I'm sure they all could, but the ones that lost their lives too young. I know this is against Ministry law, but I can't just let this happen to our world after coming so far to achieve structure in society."

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment, contemplating. "I assume you don't have supplies." Hermione shook her head, "I shall send for your supplies, no need to worry. I feel that if you're going to attempt to help save our futures, the least I can do is help you prepare for a year in school and offer you some compensation. You can't just go a year without any money whatsoever."

Hermione blushed, "I'm sorry, sir. I don't wish to take any of your money. I can just - look for a job around Hogsmeade. Yes, that's it."

"No, no. I'm insisting you let me purchase the things you need, and a few things for your pleasure along the way. I'm sure you wouldn't spend any excessive amounts down at Hogsmeade." Dumbledore smiled. Hermione looked defeated, but smiled in return in gratitude.

"Oh, thank you, Professor! You don't know how appreciative I am, thank you for being so hospitable."

"You are very welcome, I do not mind at all. Now, back onto a serious note. Miss Granger, I understand your serious loyalty to this cause. And I understand why you wish to do so. I would just like you to know not to try to save everyone,"

Hermione looked confused. "But Professor, I can save them! They can live out their lives? Why can't I at least try to save as many as I can?" Hermione asked the questions as quickly as they formed in her head.

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her rambling, and Hermione blushed. "I know this. You and I both know that people are going to die that do not deserve it, nor do they deserve the short-lived time they will have. Yes, you can do what you were sent here to do, but I warn you to be_very_ precautious. Some people were meant to die, so that others could live. I want you to understand that you can't save everyone, your actions will always have repercussions to them." Hermione slowly nodded, and realized he was right. Her actions would have to be very thought out, who knows what her actions could lead to.

"Repercussions are a strange thing," he continued, "Sometimes they blow us away at how odd or unbearable the outcome is. Even if we don't intend it, our actions can have the aftermath of a surprise. Sometimes it shows us that it is best not to meddle with time at all, that the actions only further complicated the future, that time was better left untouched. Miss Granger, there is a reason time travel is illegal. It's because of things like this. Someone may simply try to help someone they love, and end up causing a web of problems in the future, that would have never happened if time was just left as it was."

Hermione sighed, she was afraid of a speech like this. Because she knew he was right. Dumbledore looked at her intensely, his eyes boring into hers. "Always be aware that your actions are changing the future, never forget that. Simply you being here has already changed the course of what was set. Then again, the future is never said to be set in stone, aside from the seers, of course. Think of the repercussions when making your decisions, I hope you to make the right ones." A light knocking at the door cut an end to their discussion as a girl with flaming red hair popped her head in through the door after Dumbledore welcomed her.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Hermione could barely contain her shock.

It seemed like it was time to get acquainted with Harry's mother.

Time traveling, there's a reason it's forbidden. But since when has that stopped Hermione Granger? After a letter from Dumbledore, Hermione finds herself in the past. To her surprise, it's in the same Hogwarts time as Lily and the Marauders. A whole new school year approaches Hermione in the past, but she's more focused on changing the future. All actions have consequences, every witch and wizard knew this. Unfortunately for Hermione, they aren't always as you intend. Even with good intentions, there can always be bad repercussions.


	4. Life is Like a Bag of Marbles

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, this **is **a romance, you just have to have some patience. =D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Jac...I own her.

* * *

It took Hermione a minute to catch herself from calling out Ginny's name. The resemblance between the two girls was startling, just as it was between Harry and James. Hermione felt a stinging in her chest at the recognition. Not even a day and she missed her friends terribly. Everyone here looked so similar to her loved ones, it was unbelievable. Or at least, the ones she'd seen so far. Her time here was going to be very long. Yes, she could already tell that by now.

The shade of red in Lily's hair was different, of course, but it was still very close to Ginny's. You could tell a difference with the girls, it was there even if just barely. Lily's face held a softened expression, tenderness - while Ginny's held a fierce gaze. Ginny's facial features were a bit sharper, or maybe Lily's were just softer. Hermione didn't take time to figure it out.

Either way, it was enough to remind Hermione of her life back home. Well, the life that was back home, she wasn't sure what her future would be like once she'd finished her mission here. That was, _if_ she found a way home. She shook her head, refusing to think like that.

Dumbledore smiled at the vibrant red-head. "Yes, Miss Evans, we have a new student, Hermione Granger. She just transfered, I hope you help her feel welcome. I would like you to help her find her way around the castle so she doesn't get lost, would you mind?" Hermione was taken aback, she didn't know Dumbledore was a Legilimens.

Lily shook her head, keeping a smile on her face. "Oh, not at all, Professor. After all, I am Head Girl, I'd be pleased to. I was just on my way to the Great Hall, any ways." Hermione's stomach answered Lily's unspoken question as an audible grumble erupted from it. Hermione placed a hand over it as Dumbledore and Lily chuckled lightly. "I'm Lily Evans."

Hermione grasped her extended hand and shook it steadily. "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"If you'll excuse us for just a moment longer, Miss Evans. I just have one more thing to discuss with Miss Granger here, and she'll be right out." Lily nodded in agreement before walking out the door quietly. Hermione caught a glimpse of Remus waiting patiently, now making conversation with Lily. "Now, Miss Granger, I'll owl your classes to you tomorrow morning. Would you mind telling me the exact date of when you left your time?"

"It was July 3, 1997, sir. Obviously the dates were tampered, but what date is it here so I don't look...totally lost?" Hermione questioned, feeling guilty that her immediate thought went to the Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

"It's September 23, 1976 Hermione." Hermione sighed. It was only twelve days into school, she hadn't have missed much. And plus, she would be starting her seventh year early! It would at least help her in future advances...whichever future that might be.

"If you don't mind, would you sit down so I can re-sort you?" Dumbledore asked her, pulling out the same tattered old hat she had placed upon her head almost seven years ago. Hermione thought of the night she tried on that hat, merely eleven years old. She was so young, accepting...naive to the world around her.

Hermione looked bewildered. "But I'm a Gryffindor, Professor!" She protested. The last thing she wanted was to be resorted, especially if there was a possibility she could wind up in a separate house.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "No worries, child. It's merely a precaution. Now please, will you sit down?" Hermione nodded reluctantly and sat down in the chair as he walked up to her with the hat and placed it on her head. Hermione's heart rate increased - Merlin, she was as nervous as a first year! - as it began to speak.

_"Ahh, yes. I do remember you, it seems you've somehow managed a way to get me back on your head. Quite difficult to place then, and even more so now. You are very loyal to those you love...Hufflepuff would be nice, but not for you. Ravenclaw would be an obvious fit, your intelligence is by far one of your most deeming qualities. Though, I don't believe you would shine as much in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor or Slytherin." _

Hermione noticably stiffened as it mentioned her possibly fitting in Slytherin. Her thoughts ran through her head, finding arguments on how she wouldn't belong there.

_"Do I sense reluctance at the mention of being a Slytherin? Yes, I do say so. Though, you do seem a bit double-sided between those two houses more than any others. Gryffindor would come well for you to shine with your bravery. You certainly have proven with the current situation, you are ready to sacrifice yourself to go alone into a time for someone you love. Then again, you've seen more evil than some have in a lifetime...it's taught you to be cunning with what you do..perhaps Slytherin would be right for you..ah, well it must be GRYFFINDOR then..."_

A sense of relief came over Hermione once more, and her heart swelled with pride at the thought of being a Gryffindor once more. Before she could blink, a set of Gryffindor robes appeared before her. They looked different than the ones she wore in the future, faded, older...more worn...It's not that they were literally worn, but they were different. The colors looked more faded into a gray, and the crest design didn't have as much detail into it's features.

Hermione slipped them on over her outfit and looked up at Dumbledore expectantly. "That is all Miss Granger, you'll be sharing a dormitory with Lily and her roommates. You shall have schoolbooks and things waiting for you there. I hope you enjoy your stay...and I warn you one last time, Miss Granger. Please be very careful of your actions..."

Hermione nodded before walking out the door, interrupting Remus and Lily's conversation. Just from her walking out the door caught their attention. Remus nodded in acknowledgment before walking by her into Dumbledore's room. Hermione stepped down towards Lily as they began walking towards dinner. Not even a minute and Lily had taken advantage of the silent moment between them.

"What year are you in?" Lily questioned, the girl had to be in her year, or at least somewhere near it.

"Seventh," Hermione replied timidly.

"Have you made any new friends yet? I know that's not always the easiest to do, but they're some really great people around here..." The red-head attempted to make more conversation.

Hermione caught on to her intentions, and tried to follow along. "Yes, I did meet a few nice people so far..." Hermione remembered the Marauders fondly, and their unexpected meeting. "I haven't been around many people to option for friendship. Home school gets a bit lonely, I'm glad I can find companionship here...Mostly I just spent my times in our library reading," Hermione contemplated her former carefree days in the Hogwarts library.

"You were home schooled?" Lily questioned, Hermione nodded silently. "I haven't known anyone who has been, though it does seem like it would be more...alone." It took her a moment to find the right terming.

"It is," Hermione agreed, walking through the doors. "It's very different having such a sudden change between the two. From being completely isolated during your studies to surrounded by peers..It's a bit - "

Hermione wasn't able to finish her statement as an outburst rang in front of her, catching her attention. "Hermione, love! It's been far too long since I've seen your beautiful face." She heard an audible disgruntled noise from Lily. "Come, sit with us. You too, Lilykins." Sirius winked at them.

Hermione felt herself confused, whether she wanted to be flattered or disgusted. On one hand, this was _the_ Sirius Black, flirting with _her_. Especially with a few of the looks she was getting, she felt she should be taking a sense of pride in the fact that he was giving her such attention. On the other, he was twenty years her senior, and her best friend's god-father. Disgusted, yes. But she made note not to show it.

"Black, how many times have I told you to _not _call me that hideous attempt at a nickname?" Lily cringed. "Besides, I have Jac saving seats," Lily didn't catch onto Sirius's triumphant look. "Hermione...you know this prat?" Lily turned a questioning look to Hermione.

"Erm, yes. I told you I met some people...They were the ones that found me," Hermione scolded herself for using that choice of words as soon as they tumbled out of her mouth.

Lily looked confused. "Found you? What, were you lost in the corridors or something?"

Hermione opened her mouth to confirm that but Sirius had already answered for her. "Poor girl was unconscious outside the lake! Her body temperature was freezing by the time we got her to Madame Pomfrey. She was out like a light for another full day -" Hermione stopped listening to his sentence, bewildered still at why she landed out by the lake. Why was she out there? Wouldn't Arthur have set her to land somewhere safe?

"Oh, wow. That must have been a nasty fall. Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just a walking accident sometimes." Hermione reassured Lily with a modest smile.

"Are you coming or are we just going to stand here all day while people eat all the food?" Sirius asked eagerly, Hermione guessed he was every bit as hungry as she was as they both made their way to the table with haste. Hermione sat down across from the Marauders, between Lily and another girl she didn't quite recognize. The scent of the food was intoxicating, already sending Hermione into hunger-overdrive. She didn't take second notice to the others as she began putting food onto her plate.

"Ah, Lily, finally come around, I'm guessing? Knew you couldn't resist to be away from me very long," Hermione recognized the voice belonging to James. He had a wide smirk on his face. Hermione was still taken aback at how much he looked like Harry.

"In your dreams, Potter." The sentence made Hermione figure that James and Lily weren't together yet during the current time she was in. Maybe she could use the situation to her advantage, and help them get together sooner...Hermione debated over this as she ate her food quietly.

"This is Peter, by the way. Peter Pettigrew." Hermione glanced at the pudgy boy diagonal from her. She had to bite her tongue just to not say anything irrational. "And this is Jacqueline Pierre, her parents just loved the French names. Instead of wasting time with tongue twisting - Oh, Black, you pervert! - you can just call her Jac," Lily motioned to the blonde haired girl beside her.

James decided to give his attempt at the name. "Jacko - loo - loo- looloo." He failed miserably at both the pronunciation and the fake French accent. "And that is why you call her Jac, for fear that we will start calling her that," James grinned. Hermione couldn't help but laugh before turning her attention.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled. Taking another look at the girl, Hermione was amazed if the girl wasn't part veela. Well, it might have been an exaggeration, but the girl was startlingly beautiful. She had very fair skin, seeming to match Hermione's and Lily's, and a very tiny build. "Jacqueline Pierre. You're French, I'm assuming?" Hermione guessed.

The girl nodded eagerly, offering a friendly smile in return. "Yes, I was originally from France, but moved here in my fourth year." Jac confirmed. Hermione could tell now by the slight accent in her voice that had yet to completely fade.

"And always was the worst at choosing seats," Lily teased, glancing at the Marauders. "Honestly, could you find any worse place to sit?" Hermione caught that her tone indicated to the Marauders.

"Yes, continue, please, because we're just all temporarily deaf." Sirius drawled sarcastically, picking at the food on his plate. The Marauders turned their gaze to Remus, just walking to sit down next to James. He still looked very pale, in Hermione's opinion. But she wasn't one to talk about being pale, now was she? Hermione silently wondered if the poor boy - it felt a bit odd to call her former Professor a 'boy' - had to deal with this _every_ full moon.

Jac let out a slight giggle. "I'm sorry, Lils, but there weren't any seats left by the time I got here. The only place left was here, or dining in the kitchens."

"Sounds a bit more fun, I'd say. I'd have a more entertaining conversation with a house-elf any day." Before James could protest, Lily cut him off by changing the subject. "Hermione, where did you say you come from again?"

"Oh, I didn't." Hermione coughed, swallowing her food to speak clearly. The rest of the eyes were on her, apart from Remus, also waiting for an answer. "I was home schooled up until recently, I'm an exchange student, you could say." Oh, how she wished she'd spent more practice lying. Though, it seemed she was going to get a lot of practice while being here.

Lily gazed at Hermione. Her smile did not reach her eyes. The look in Lily's eyes made Hermione shift uncomfortably. She could only see a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Yes, Hermione would definitely have to work a more detailed story out with Dumbledore later. "Then how did you end up near the lake, did you apparate?" Peter asked her, speaking up for the first time.

Hermione quickly shook her head and beat Remus to answering. "No, you can't apparate around Hogwarts grounds." Seeing Peter's bewildered expression, she added, "It's in Hogwarts: A History. I read up on it before coming here. Fascinating, really. As for my being near the lake, I guess my portkey must have been a bit faulty. Must've hit my head or something when I landed. I never was good at that," Hermione blushed.

Sirius groaned. "Oh, Merlin. It's Moony with boobs and a vagina," James roared in laughter, obviously imagining the imagery. Remus punched Sirius on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?! It's not that I'm complaining, but hey! You should be happy! Now you can discuss your love of hiding out in the library to get a copy of the newest shipment of books." Hermione and Remus couldn't help but join in on the laughing after that.

Walking back to the dormitories, Hermione felt a familiar feeling return. Had she stayed, she would be walking this way with Harry and Ron within a few months. Well, had there not been Horcruxes to search for. Hermione shook her head, walking through the portrait hole and up the stairs with Lily and Jac. Just as Dumbledore had said, an empty bed lay in between the two decorated ones, with schoolbooks and everything she would have needed.

Organizing her things, Hermione looked at Lily and Jac. She was reminded of her and her dormmates back home. Even though they were as annoying as Dolores Umbridge sometimes, Hermione missed Parvati and Lavender. Either way, she would have to live with what she was given. Opening up her diary in bed, she scribbled a few words before going to sleep.

_Life is like a bag of marbles. You don't always get the best, shiniest, or most expensive ones...but you learn to enjoy what you are given..._


	5. Snapshots of Reality

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter, but don't get too excited over the Remus and Hermione interaction. I have much more up my sleeve for those two. Good news though, I've planned out at least six chapters further into this, and have all spring break to write them. But the reviews are what determine my pace of writing!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Jac. Chapter title is by Escape the Fate.

* * *

"Argh, Hermione! Put that away!" Hermione merely smiled as Sirius shoved his hand in the way of the lens. Only in failure, Hermione grinned at this thought, knowing she'd already captured the shot of Sirius hitting on a sixth year Ravenclaw girl. She had been hiding in the corner as she overheard Sirius attempt to use a very cliche and overused pick-up line when Hermione decided to intervene.

The Ravenclaw girl giggled as Sirius glared at Hermione before walking away from him, leaving his jaw dropping. Hermione snickered before Sirius caught up to her. "What the hell was that for!? I was this close to getting her!" Sirius exclaimed, using his fingers to show a tiny measurement.

Hermione didn't answer him. "Where did you learn that? I thought you were a pureblood, how do you know muggle sayings?"

"A very special source taught me. Top-secret, y'know." Sirius smirked, his eyes traveling back to Hermione's bag that held her camvera. "What are you doing with so many pictures any ways?" Sirius asked, referring to the small case in Hermione's hand that had a considerably small(apparently large in Sirius's case) stack of photos.

"What? So you could sleep with her and have her mooning over you for the next two weeks?" Hermione questioned, not even bothering for an answer. "And because, I am making a scrapbook," Hermione replied simply.

Sirius eyed her, a smirk playing his lips. "Jealous are we, love?" A slight shout of protest as Hermione playfully shoved him. He stopped for a moment, slight confusion crossing his face. "A scrapbook? Is that like a photo album for muggles?"

"Yes, only with wizarding photos. It's more personal, though." Hermione replied, glancing at the moving photograph.

Sirius still didn't seem to understand, Hermione knew why he wasn't the smartest in Muggle Studies. "Why would you want to have these ruddy old photos anyways, you didn't even get my good side!" He whined.

"Because, photos will help remember these things. When we're out of school, we can look back on them," Hermione laughed at the black haired boy. "You never know when you really would like to look at them to remember the old days." Hermione spoke a bit quieter.

It didn't take long for Sirius to end the awkward moment between them, making an obnoxious noise. "Merlin, you sound like my grandmother."

"I'm helping you, really. If you spent more time focusing in class rather than on girls or who I remind you of, you would be passing your classes with flying colors." Hermione scolded him.

"But I am passing!" Sirius protested. "And gimme that!" He attempted to snatch the photograph from her hands. Sighing, Hermione silently thanked Dumbledore for giving her a camera. It would be wonderful to keep snapshots like these, it would help her keep the memories when she left this place behind. Though, she didn't know whether she meant leaving this time, or graduating from it.

It had been a week since Hermione had arrived in the year 1976, and a long week it was. Hermione tried her best to spend time with her newfound friends, but found it difficult. Enjoying herself immensly was one thing, but feeling guilty afterwards was another thing. No matter how much she felt she felt in place with the Marauders, Lily, and Jac or how quickly they came to accepting her - much like she had with Harry, Ron, and Ginny - Hermione couldn't help being reminded of her best friends back home.

As he failed to steal back the photo, Hermione turned placed it in her bag next to her other photos. "Not a chance, and I'm placing a charm on them so you can't try and steal them later," Hermione smirked at Sirius's fallen expression. "Like I said, I didn't say you would be passing. I said you would with flying colors." She corrected him. He responded by rolling his eyes at her. "And had you been focusing on the time, you would have noticed you're about to be late for Muggle Studies."

It took a minute for Hermione to get Sirius not to dash off to class. A normal skipping is certainly deserved, but Sirius had been pushing his luck lately in that class. The two made it in time for class, Sirius running into Muggle Studies and Hermione walking quietly into her own classroom with a smile on her face.

Sirius might be a bit miffed afterwards, but it wouldn't take long for him to get over it. It really was the best intentions that she lied to him, he actually got to class early, which obviously must have been a first. At least he'd get good marks for _that_.

A cringe came from Hermione as she looked around the room at the somewhat familiar seats, the rows of crystal balls in front of them. Divination, ugh. When Hermione received her timetable, she was more than displeased to see that the course was set in her schedule. Though, she didn't protest against Dumbledore putting it in, since she hadn't even asked any specifics for a timetable. It wasn't a fault to place, so she just let it be, knowing he was being gracious letting her stay in the school as it was. Besides, her next class made up for it: Arithmancy.

Acknowledging Jac's motions, Hermione walked up and sat down next to the blond near the back of the room. "What's with the look on your face?" Jac asked, Hermione telling of her accomplishment with Sirius. "How in the world did you manage that?" In the three years Jac had known Sirius, she hadn't known him to be early for a class once the entire time.

Hermione smiled in triumph as Jac looked at her, bewildered. "I lied to him," Jac nodded, suddenly understanding as a grin crossed her face. Jac was yet another puzzle to Hermione, she seemed to well acquainted with the Marauders. If that was so, then why wasn't she ever mentioned by Remus or Sirius in the present?

"Class, silence! I feel that a vision is approaching," As soon as Hermione heard the voice of the Divination Professor she groaned, receiving a sympathetic pat on the back from Jac, as well as a laugh from her. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

Hermioned let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed the massive book she was reading closed. The noise earned her the third shushing from Madame Pince. What? It's not like it was her fault. The bloody library was just so vague on the topic of time travel, at least for the areas that she was allowed to look into. Everyone knew the idea of time travel was extremely rare, and to be cautious to talk about it. Common knowledge that no one should be given extreme detail on the subject, unless requested for by a Professor.

Which was exactly was Hermione needed.

She needed to know as much as she could, if there was any possibility at all that she could return home once her mission was finished. Even Dumbledore's words that she wouldn't be able to return wouldn't fully hit Hermione, there had to be some way, some small thing that he could have overlooked. If she was here for an indefinite amount of time, she wanted to at least to some researching of her own on it.

"Looking for something in particular?" a voice came from the hidden bookshelf. Hermione jumped, and a chuckling Remus Lupin emerged.

Hermione sent him a small glare. "Not necessarily. Nor that it's any of your business in what I'm looking for," She hadn't meant to sound so snappy, but if he'd had the long day she had, he'd understand the reason for her short temper. She caught that his smile faltered for a minute, but he quickly regained it.

Remus slid smoothly into the seat across from her. "Well, I was checking to see if I might be of assistance seeing as how I know these walls very well." He replied smugly.

"I know these very well, too, thanks." Hermione grit her teeth, but didn't catch her mistake until the words had left her mouth. A curious look was on Remus's face as he gazed at Hermione, who looked very distressed. Trying to run excuses for her slip up, Hermione bit her lip in frustration. This was it, it was merely seconds before he worked out the truth. "I mean, uh - I do know them well from when I go here. I've been in here quite a while, and I've been in here before. I tend to go here a lot," Hermione spoke quickly, hoping the boy would buy her pitiful lie.

The more Remus kept his gaze on her, the faster Hermione's heart would beat. Fortunately for her, Remus glanced down at the pile of books on the table and pushed the suspicions aside. Before Remus could get a good look at the books, Hermione quickly muttered a concealment charm to disguise the topic of time travel. She'd already caused enough suspicion for one night.

Flicking the books over as his eyes followed the titles with curiosity, Remus raised an eyebrow. "Most Potente Potions?" Remus pondered. In the last week he'd known her, she didn't _seem_ as interested in Potions as she had been in her other classes. Not that he was looking..."Why? Are you cooking up some secret potion that no one is supposed to know?" Hermione averted her eyes from his, he smirked.

"It's called curiosity. Why is that any of your concern?" She asked. Hermione knew the sharpness of their tones meant nothing to either of them, they would more than likely have many arguments being pointless spats.

Remus showed a crooked smile. How come Hermione hadn't noticed he smiled like that before? "It's called curiosity," He mimicked her words, causing her to sigh in defeat. Clearly he wasn't going to give up on whatever he was doing.

"Why are you so eager to distract me?"

Remus shrugged. "I already finished what I was doing in here, and I'm bored, and figured I could help." A simple answer, Hermione wasn't very fond of those. She preferred detail, though, most people knew that already. Stopping mid-thought, Hermione remembered. No one knows here because no one knows her. A frown overtook her expression at this, catching Remus's eye. Rather observant, that bloke. Hermione just hoped he wasn't _too _observant for her liking.

"You can't be of much help anyways," Hermione dismissed. "I've looked through all the books I can find that aren't in the restricted section and can't find anything I'm looking for!" Hermione huffed, throwing her arms dramatically towards the mounds of books.

Remus gleamed in triumph. "So you admit you're looking for something specific?" Hermione groaned as a reply, causing a light chuckle from him. The last thing she wanted was him to find out more than she wanted him to.

"You're awfully annoying and pushy, d'you know that?" Hermione asked him. "I thought you said you didn't want me to think that way about you," She recalled their first meeting of her arriving.

Remus grinned. "It's one of my talents," Hermione just rolled her eyes at him with a teasing smile.

"Shouldn't you be off with your friends? The...mobbers?" Hermione purposely misquoted the Marauders, giving herself a sense of achievement. It was a recovery at least. The name caused Remus to let out a loud laugh, causing Madame Pince to shoo them out. Hermione grumbled, she'd never really been kicked out of the library before. And she wasn't even finished! Well...there was only a few minutes until curfew, but still!

"Do you want to come with me and get a snack?" Remus cleared the silence between them. Hermione looked at him skeptically, but he recovered. "I mean, I just noticed that you weren't in the Great Hall, so I guess you must be a bit hungry. I can get you some, if you like," He offered. Hermione had forgotten that he, too, knew the secret passageway to the kitchens. _Of course he does, you silly girl_, Hermione thought.

Hermione simply nodded along and followed him, pretending to be lost as to where he was taking her. Watching him tickle the pear, Hermione felt memories of her, Harry, and Ron rush back to her. Taking his hand, Hermione walked through into the familiar room and caught a few familiar faces. House elves, just the same.

When one asked if she could get them anything, Hermione to looked in horror. "No-no, I can get it myself!" Hermione spoke to the elf. "Just show me and I can do it."

The elf shook her head at Hermione's protests. "No, mistress, Tilly shall get it. Is Tilly's honor!"

Remus raised an eyebrow as Hermione continued attempting to persuade the elf not to. "We'll take some pumpkin juice and some snacks, Tilly. Suprise us," Remus smiled. When the elf walked away to retrieve the snacks, Hermione turned to glare at Remus as he showed her a spot to sit down.

"What was that for?" She snapped. "We're fully capable of doing things ourselves, not having other creatures do it for us!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hermione, it's okay. They _want_ to serve us. Sure there are a few that prefer not to, but that's rare," He reasoned with her.

"How do you know that? They might like the idea of freedom just as much as any of us do. Who are we to strip them of it?" Hermione glared. Remus couldn't help himself from laughing. "What's so funny?"

Remus pointed. "You," He laughed once more. At her icy stare, he finally recovered from the small fit of laughter. "It's their wish to serve, if they didn't want to, Dumbledore wouldn't protest to freeing them." When Hermione opened her mouth to say otherwise, he held up a finger to silence her. "Hermione, it's what they enjoy. Just like you enjoy being able to read, it would be like robbing them of what they desire."

Hermione closed her mouth and looked down on the ground. She hadn't thought of it like that before. Of course there were still elves out there who wished to be able to do as they please...but what about the rest? Either way, she still supported their freedom. But what if some of them _did_ like what they did? "The least we could do was offer them wage for what we ask of them, they sure do enough to earn it." Hermione mumbled.

"Dumbledore's already tried, Hermione. He offered every last one of them a wage, but they didn't want it." Remus cut off the conversation as Tilly came back with their drinks and some snacks. "Thanks," He smiled at Tilly and handed her a galleon.

"B-but sir, Tilly does not wish for your money!" The elf attempted to place the coin back in his hand.

Remus closed Tilly's palm around the coin, causing her to look down at the shiny coin in her palm. She hadn't ever held a coin before. Hermione looked up at Remus with a softened expression. "Go on, I won't let you give it back. You might as well keep it, you can hold onto it even. Do whatever you like with it," Tilly beamed before walking off muttering many 'thank you's.

Hermione gave him a small smile after sipping her pumpkin juice. "That was kind of you," She said to him.

He looked up from his pumpkin pasty and nodded. "Well, I do agree on some things with you Hermione. Besides, she's always been a kind elf whenever I've been around here," Remus said, taking a large bite out of his pumpkin pasty.

"Remus, how bad are things with...Voldemort?" Hermione asked him, changing the subject. She wanted to know the full danger of the current time she was in.

Remus sighed, placing his pumpkin pasty on a plate. "It's bad. Real bad. People are going missing, and half of them turning up dead a few days later. There's been five murders just in the past two weeks."

"It's that bad?" Hermione asked quietly.

He nodded. "He's getting more and more powerful by the day. I wouldn't doubt if there were some Slytherin followers in Hogwarts as we speak." A specific thought of _Severus Snape_ crossed Hermione's mind.

Hermione looked shocked, it's just like it was before. Only during his first reign, when he was most powerful. A chill ran down Hermione's spine. Hermione said no more for a few minutes, just eating in silence.

"Listen, uh.." Remus thought of a good way to word his question. "I was..wondering if you wanted to - er, accompany me to Hogsmeade?" He asked her.

Heartrate beating faster once more, Hermione looked down to the floor. "No, I'm sorry. I - I can't." The least she wanted was to get more involved with someone more than she already was.

Remus looked away awkwardly and stood up. "Oh, you can't?"

Hermione rose up next to him, ready to leave. "No, I didn't mean it that way. More, I won't. I just don't want to make any ties here more than I have." Hermione said, thinking about that small hope that somewhere in another time, Harry and Ron were trying to find a way to bring her home.

An awkward silence followed, but it didn't last very long as Remus told a joke. It was a good thing he could lighten the situation, or Hermione would definitely have some problems. What would it be like between them now that he'd asked her out? Could they still be friends? Or would it always just be awkward?

Turning to go back to the common rooms, Hermione caught that Remus was heading into the opposite direction. "Aren't you coming? It's after curfew as it is, and you're a prefect!" Hermione asked him.

Shaking his head, Remus leaned closer to her. "Sometimes to live a little, you have to break the rules." Hermione could feel his breath on her face, his lips inches from hers. He suddenly pulled away and darted around the corner, but poked his head back out. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

A small smile came across his face. "It's the Marauders," he corrected her before disappearing, leaving a stunned Hermione Granger standing in the corridor.


	6. Quaffles and Questions

**Author's Note:** I don't know how soon the next update will be...break's over today, but I'll try to keep updated frequently. I hope you enjoy this one, I'd love to hear what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I ownly own Jac.

* * *

Remus was right. Things _were_ bad with the threat of Voldemort, and they were only getting worse. Within the next few days, there was already another missing person. This time it was someone Hermione recognized as a past Order of the Phoenix member. Hermione had been reading the article on it for the last minute or so on their way to the first Quidditch match. If you asked her, it was bit early to have the first Quidditch match already.

With having the _Daily Prophet _in her hands, Lily was astounded that Hermione hadn't fallen down yet. Apparently, Lily thought that a bit too early. As soon as they rounded the corner, she heard an 'Oomph' from Hermione as she fell to the floor. Lily grabbed the arm of her friend to help her back to her feet, leaving the tattered newspaper on the ground. Looking back down to help the stranger, she noticed they were already up and dusting off their robes.

Big surprise that it was Peter. Lily smiled, she always had a soft spot for Peter. He was definitely an oddball in the Marauders, Lily didn't know why he really associated so much with them. But everyone had their reasons behind their friend choices, so Lily tried not to judge him on it. Being Peter, he fumbled around to gather his fallen books, mumbling plenty apologies.

"Hullo Peter, I hope you aren't rushing around all the corridors like that," said Lily with a small smile, he blushed. "As Head Girl, I'll remind you to respect the others in the corridor, don't want you running into anyone else now, do we?"

Peter shook his head furiously. "N-no Lily, I just really need to work on that History of Magic paper. I haven't started it yet, and I'll need all the help I can get." Peter motioned to the many books in his hand, trying his hand at humor.

Hermione looked at him surprised. "But we've had that assignment for three days!" her sharp tone seemed a bit much, she regretted. The last thing she wanted was to alienate Peter more to send him closer to betraying his friends. "I - I mean, I can help you with it, if you want." Reluctant, Hermione waited for his answer. Helping him with his homework was the last thing she wanted to do. Though, if the smallest things help, Hermione was going to do all the baby steps it took to lure him away from Voldemort.

The stocky boy nodded his head, looking surprised. A bit taken aback by his eagerness, Hermione dropped her friendly smile and replaced it with a curt nod. "That would be great! When d'you think you could come by to help?" he asked her, Hermione felt like cringing. What a wondrous job, Harry and Ron would think, making plans to help a traitor with his homework.

Looking around, Hermione looked back at the expectant face of the rat-like boy. "Er, possibly five tomorrow? I can help for about an hour then," That would have to do, Hermione decided. She didn't want to spend more time with Peter than she had to. Another eager nod from Peter, he scurried along the corridor, stumbling along the way.

"That was nice of you," Lily broke the silence. "He always does seem like the one left out of the group. You have been spending a good amount of time with the Marauders, one in particular." Hermione blushed at Lily's teasing expression. Not that she was found out about spending time with Remus, or that the thought of Remus made her blush. Honestly, Hermione didn't know why she was blushing.

"I noticed you got in late the other night, just a bit before Remus did. Care to share how that went?" Even in her calm manner, Hermione could sense the light urging in her voice.

Hermione looked away. "Nothing, I was in the library, he came in and started annoying me. We got kicked out and he offered to take me to the kitchens for dinner since I skipped." Summarizing was the best Hermione was going to do, she didn't want to go into huge detail.

Lily didn't seem convinced that it was all that happened. "And? I know he had some purpose for bringing you down there." Lily joked.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, he did. To feed a hungry girl."

This time, Lily's expression wasn't teasing. "Hermione, what's going on between you and Remus?" She asked seriously.

Hermione was somewhat surprised at the sudden serious note of their conversation. Was Lily assuming there was something going on between her and Remus? "There's nothing going on, we're friends. Why're you interested? He just took me to get some food," Hermione didn't know why Lily was so interested in the topic. There wasn't really much to discuss.

"Because, I don't know if you've noticed, but Remus doesn't hang around many girls. None that he doesn't date, at least."

Hermione's eyes widened at this. "But he speaks to you and Jac whenever you're around." She tried to argue but Lily shook her head.

"Fifth year, and Jac sixth."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Oh," was the only response she could form. No, she wasn't jealous, just...surprised. She hadn't known Lily dated Remus, and wouldn't have guessed that him and Jac had any history like that. They seemed so comfortable with one another, Hermione's post-breakups(however little there were) had been awkward.

"Don't worry," Lily said. "We didn't last very long, James was one of Remus's best mates."

"I don't really see how it pertains to me, but okay. Like I told you before, we're just friends."

Lily looked relieved. "Good, I didn't want you to be upset."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"Because Remus's got himself a girlfriend."

At first, Hermione was infuriated. "Oh?" Her first immediate thought was that he'd had the girlfriend previous their meeting, and that angered her. While he was helping take Hermione to get dinner and getting her kicked out of the library, a girl was waiting for him. A girl he should be more responsible for than Hermione.

"Yeah, they started going out yesterday. If you fancied him or something, I didn't want you to find out the hard way. And since I don't know you that well, I didn't know that if it did happen, if you were one of those emotional girls. I was afraid if you fancied him, you might have one of those moments," Lily began rambling.

"It's okay," Hermione cut her off with a laugh. "We're just friends."

"Well that's good. I'm not the best girl friend when it comes to comforting and things. It might have been a bit awkward."

"Honestly, Lily. I think you'd be great. If not, we'd be a good pair, because I'm not either." The two laughed aloud. Hermione ended the discussion about her and Remus and tried to change the subject of attention. "I'm a bit confused..."

"What about?" Lily asked curiously.

"Jac and Sirius." Hermione stated.

Lily laughed. "Don't tell me it's _him_ you fancy!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, no! Not at all! I don't fancy anyone at the moment - "

"At the moment," Lily clarified.

Hermione sighed. "No, just...I don't really understand. Are they friends...or?" Hermione left the rest open for Lily to fill in.

"It's confusing, with Sirius and a girl. He flirts with her, sure. I do see chemistry, but I don't know. He is known to toy with girls." Nodding, Hermione understood. "Whatever happens, I just don't want him to mess with Jac. If she's going to be another notch on his belt, then I don't want her to have that sort of relationship with him in any way."

Smiling, Hermione realized what a good friend Lily would be to her during her time here. "You're a good friend, Lily." Lily blushed, Hermione continued. "Forgive me if it seemed nosy, I was just curious. I don't want to say something that might offend them in the future." Hermione mumbled.

Grinning, Lily put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Anything you mention to Black involving him and a girl will not offend him in the slightest. It would do the opposite. Sirius isn't really all that bad of a guy, he can be annoying as hell though. He has his blemishes,"

Hermione changed the subject. "So, since we were asking about relationships, how about you and James?" At Lily's face, Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry if I seem unbearably nosy."

Lily stifled a groan. "It's okay. What is there about me and James?"

"Well...what's going on between you two?" Hermione asked. Perhaps she could assist in helping Harry's parents get together and realize how perfect they were for one another. Because right now, it certainly didn't seem like they enjoyed the other's company. Well, Lily, at least.

"There's absolutely nothing going on between me and that...git. He seems to fantasize that something is going on, though." Lily rambled, Hermione could help but chuckle, knowing there would indeed be something within a few months. Maybe she could help it to happen sooner, they would have more time together then.

"Well, why?"

Lily looked confused. "What do you mean, why? Er, he's a strange bloke that enjoys thinking unreal ideals about me?"

Hermione laughed. "No, why the hostility? What's he done to you that's caused you to be so...apprehensive towards him?" Hermione questioned.

Lily attempted to explain, Hermione listened eagerly. "It's not so much as to what he's done to me. It's what he's done to everyone else." Lily stated simply, but Hermione felt there was a bit more to the story than that. "He just has this superior attitude, and acts on it. He truly believes he's better than everyone else, and takes it out on people."

Instantly, Hermione was reminded of Draco Malfoy. Could he be like James? Merely holding a facade? She shivered, remembering how he'd allowed Death Eaters into Hogwarts...sending their own Headmaster to his death. Shaking her head, Hermione knew she was wrong. No, there was no way in hell James was like Draco. Draco took superiority to another extreme, James could never do some of the heinous things Draco had.

Or at least, she hoped not.

"I knew someone like that...he lived in my neighborhood," Hermione told her, only lying in the slightest. "He was a pureblood, and only believed that magic was deserving to those pure of blood. He did some pretty nasty things." Lily laughed, Hermione figured she was trying to relate him to her future husband. "Even attempted murder.." Lily gasped, and Hermione nodded. "But - he couldn't do it. He chickened out. Believe me, he's nothing like James. He makes James look like an angel." Hermione reasoned.

All Lily could do was shake her head and laugh, obviously not very convinced. "Please, Potter's anything but a saint."

"But you don't really know him," Hermione replied. Lily didn't answer, it was true. She knew James from their many arguments, his asking her out, and his picking on random younger students. That certainly was enough reason to think that he wasn't the most generous of people, in her opinion. "You don't know much at all about him. I don't know him either, I've only known him for a few weeks, but he seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, right." Lily laughed. "And the day I think James does something generous, Sirius will turn into a girl."

Hermione smiled, but didn't give up. "Lily, all I'm saying is you could maybe _try_ to get to know him. I can promise you he's not as bad as he seems. I may not know him well, but I can tell a nice guy when I see one. Sure he's a bit immature with pranks and such, but what boy isn't?"

"Hermione, James's pranks give immature another word." Lily rolled her eyes. "Besides, he's had plenty of time to change, years even! He hasn't so far. So I'm not expecting anything suddenly."

Hermione looked at Lily. "You said Sirius had his blemishes, but he wasn't a bad person."

Lily nodded, confused. "Yes, I did."

"Then why doesn't that apply to James?" Before Lily could answer, she squinted her eyes at the bright light. The sun cleared the shadow they were walking in as they entered the grounds.

The fresh air made Hermione feel refreshed, she took a deep breath in, taking in the scenery. Green, green, and more green. Oddly, that pleased Hermione. It reminded her of back home. Was that a bad thing? In the corner of her eye, she could make out the colorful stands and flags of the Quidditch pitch, already filled with people.

It seemed that they had arrived to the match a bit late. They could hear the students' roaring of cheers, rooting for their team. Hermione was reminded of sitting in the exact same stands, only 21 years difference, cheering on the son of the girl beside her and their best friend. A sudden ache came from Hermione's chest. Oh, how she missed them. She prayed they would find a way back.

"Are you alright?" Lily's voice brought her out of her thoughts, leading her through the stands.

"Yes, I was just thinking. That's all." Hermione quickly recovered, and spotted Jac.

Jac waved to them excitedly. "About time! I was starting to think you'd forgotten the Quiddtich match was today!" she giggled. "I was wondering if we could sit over there," Jac pointed to where Sirius and the others were. Lily groaned once more. "C'mon, James isn't even there. He's out playing." Jac tugged on Lily's hand, Hermione following behind.

Nearing to the boys, Hermione noticed a girl sitting next to Remus. She had pixie-like black hair. Normally, Hermione wasn't fond of those kinds of cuts, but she knew that it looked good on the girl. Even with that kind of haircut, the girl looked beautiful. She had soft, delicate features that Hermione didn't. Looking at Lily, she merely nodded to Hermione, confirming that it was Remus's new girlfriend.

"Hello boys," Jac greeted brightly. The two boys waved back in return. "Where's Peter?" she asked them, noticing the missing Marauder.

"He went to work on a paper," Hermione filled in for her. Sirius and Remus eyed her curiously, wondering how she knew that. "Me and Lily ran into him on the way here."

The two nodded, accepting the story. "What have we missed?" Lily asked, looking at the Ravenclaw seeker.

"We're losing by 30 points, it's unheard of!" Sirius complained. "Honestly!"

"Well, nobody had a lot of time to practice. And it's still up for toss, the snitch is still out there." Hermione offered. "We could still win."

Hermione paid no attention to Remus and his girlfriend, more to the game. For the first time, she seemed interested in what was going on. "OH, AND GRYFFINDOR JUST SCORED. AND AGAIN - BOY, THIS IS GOING TO GET GOOD, I CAN TELL." The commentator's voice rang out. Hermione smiled, remembering Luna's carefree voice that used to do the same thing.

Gryffindor was catching up, but everytime they did, Ravenclaw scored more. Not knowing if Lily or Jac were really interested in Quidditch, she was surprised to see them very intent on the game. "Come on, that was a free pass!" Jac shouted angrily, Hermione and Sirius chuckled.

Jac crossed her arms over her chest and sat back down. "Calm down, love." Sirius smirked. Hermione tried not to pay so much attention to the flirtation, but couldn't help but notice.

"OH, AND BOTH SEEKERS HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH. TRICKY LITTLE BUGGER, THAT ONE." Hermione snapped her head back to the pitch and seen both seekers diving straight down for the small ball of gold. Diving, diving, diving. Each second, they got closer to the ground. "IT'S NECK AND NECK, FOLKS. WHO'S IT GOING TO BE? MONTAGUE AND POTTER ARE SIDE BY SIDE."

Lily looked unimpressed, while Hermione looked in shock. They were getting even closer to the ground - "OH, FATAL MISTAKE FOR RAVENCLAW. WHAT'S THIS? POTTER'S STILL GOING! HE MUST BE MAD!"

"Finally, someone that agrees with me," Lily joked.

"HES ALMOST THERE - WHY ISNT POTTER STOPPING?" The frantic voice bellowed.

Everyone stood up. Suddenly, her expression changed as well as all of Gryffindors as they saw James Potter plummet to the ground.


End file.
